


i'll cut my hair to make you stare

by spiralingcosmos



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Soft Kisses, Tenderness, just generally sweet stuff. enjoy, obviously spoilers for mag132 and on, post-buried, this is about the tenderness and intimacy inherent in cutting your friends hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralingcosmos/pseuds/spiralingcosmos
Summary: (ooh) i'll cut my hair(ooh) to make you stare(ooh) i'll hide my chestand i'll figure out a way to get us out of here// this is home, cavetownAfter the Buried, Daisy needs a haircut. Basira is there to help.
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	i'll cut my hair to make you stare

"Basira?"

"Hm?"

"Will you cut my hair?"

Basira looked up from her book. "Why?"

"Dunno. Just don't like it long, I guess."

"I could try." Basira slipped a bookmark between the pages she was reading and set the book down on the break room table. Daisy made a noise of thanks.

"What are you thinking, then?" Basira asked as she stood.

"Do you know how to use clippers?"

"Not really. Let me see?"

Seemingly from nowhere, Daisy produced a pair of rusted clippers and passed them over. Turning them over in her hands, Basira got the distinct feeling that even without the dented frame and slightly crooked plastic guard getting cut with those things would probably mean tetanus.

"These things look older than Elias," she remarked.

Daisy shrugged. "Might be. Found 'em under the break room sink in Filing."

"Why were there clippers in Filing?"

"Dunno. Either for in-office breakdowns or that one intern hid them there," Daisy offered rather unhelpfully.

"Why were _you_ in Filing?"

"Martin's not been restocking the tea stuff, and we were out of sugar. Figured there might be some in the Filing break room."

"Fair enough," Basira conceded.

While Basira plugged in the clippers, Daisy took a seat in one of the cheap plastic folding chairs that were placed around a similar plastic table. After a couple minutes of fiddling, Basira managed to figure out which worn-out button was for power and they whirred to life, albeit rather slowly. Compensating for the skewed angle of the blade wasn't as easy as she had hoped, and she was quickly learning that clippers were harder to use than she previously thought. Eventually, Basira just grabbed Daisy's long, blonde hair, twisted it around her hand, and pressed the blade against base of her head. Moved it slowly from the nape of her neck to the top of her head. Brought it back down, did it again. Over and over, careful not to nick the skin. Bits and pieces stood up too much, too long in some places, too short in others. Finally, the clippers clicked off, the gentle buzzing silenced. Dropping the sandy blonde locks to the ground, Basira ran her hand over Daisy's head to get the loose clippings free.

"Shit," she muttered. "I think I fucked it up -- uh, just a second..."

Basira fumbled her phone out of her pocket and pulled up the camera app before handing it to Daisy.

Taking it gingerly in her shaky hands, Daisy swiveled her head around to see each angle of her newly-shaved head. Basira waited for the final verdict, hoping she'd done it right.

"It's good. I like it." Daisy handed the phone back to Basira and ran her hand over her head. "Feels a bit weird, though."

"Mind if I touch?" 

"Go ahead."

Even though her hair was darker at the roots, some of the longer bits retained their blonde color. Softer than it looked, too. Basira took a deep breath, inhaling Daisy's familiar scent: cigarette smoke, flowery conditioner, coffee. In that moment, Basira wanted nothing more than to be close to her.

Suddenly making up her mind, Basira crossed around to face Daisy and made like she was going to brush loose hair off of the shoulders of her sweater. But when she reached around, it wasn't to sweep anything onto the ground. It was to lightly cup a pale, scarred cheek in her hand, and ever-so-softly ask "Can I?"

"Yeah," Daisy whispered back, and Basira leaned down and caught her in a kiss.

For a short, sweet eternity, the only thing that existed was the feeling of Daisy's lips against her own; the way Daisy smiled against her; the blissful laughter she hummed into Basira's own mouth. If she was to die today, Basira thought, she would die the happiest she'd been in a long, long time. 

Finally, the two pulled away, breathless. Daisy grinned, and Basira still felt the memory of those abnormally sharp eyeteeth on her lips.

"I missed you," Basira murmured.

"I missed you too." Daisy laughed, but it felt empty. "God, you don't even know -- in the, the Buried --"

Basira kissed her again, softly, chastely. "It's okay now. I'm here. I'm here with you."

"Yeah. You are."

Daisy stood up, wrapped her arms around Basira, and kissed her. It would be a long, peaceful while before they broke apart.

**Author's Note:**

> those are og elias's clippers he hid them in the filing break room because he and michael shelley used them to shave fun patterns into each other's hair. perhaps elias thought eye patterns were en vogue. maybe michael liked spiral designs. who am i to say. anyways yeah those have been there for years and probably Are Not safe to use


End file.
